The present invention is directed to a leak testing device to be positioned between two adjacent conduits, or adjacent an end of a single conduit, and a coupling therefor.
In the plumbing industry, it is common to test pipes for leaks prior to use. In particular, in the installation of new plumbing systems in buildings, or the replacement of an existing pipe, the government regulations require that a pipe be leaked-tested prior to its use as part of the overall plumbing system. The current practice is to install a T-fitting between the new pipe and an existing adjacent pipe. The two arms of the T-fitting are vertically connected to the ends of the new and existing pipes with a conventional split-clamp assembly. The side-arm of the T-fitting includes a screw-on cap which can be removed for allowing access to the inside of the T (FIG. 1).
The testing procedure involves a plumbing professional to manually insert a pneumatically inflatable plug through the side-arm of the T-fitting and into the end opening of the new pipe. The plug is then inflated to seal-off the new pipe opening leading into the T-fitting. The new pipe, which in many instance extends to one or more floors of a building, is then filled with a fluid, typically water, and is left in this condition until a government official visually inspects the new pipe for any leaks. Upon completion of the inspection, the fluid from the new pipe must be discharged for final assembly of the plumbing system. The fluid discharge involves deflating the plug by actuating a valve located on the plug which is completely hidden inside the T-fitting. The access to the valve is typically gained through the side-arm of the T-fitting.
The current practice of deflating the plug and removing it from inside the T-fitting is not very desirable in that severe physical injury, including death, or property damage may result if the plug fails for any reason, or due to improper handling thereof. The inflation of the plug to a desired pressure of 30 PSI, and its deflation at the completion of the testing procedure, requires additional equipment and proper training of the associated technician. This procedure further involves the use of a T-fitting which adds to the overall expense of the testing procedure. Finally, in many instances, the inflatable plug weakens or gets damaged due to inflation and deflation and can not be reused.
In view of the above, there has been a need in the industry for a leak testing device which is safe for the plumbing professional and the surrounding property, inexpensive to manufacture, easy to use, and simple in construction. The inventor of the present invention, himself a plumbing professional for many years, responded to this long-felt need and filled the gap in the industry by devising safer leak testing devices disclosed in U.S. application Ser. Nos. 09/845,217, filed May 1, 2001 (presently pending) and 09/340,438, filed Jun. 28, 1999 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,007), the contents of both of which are incorporated herein by reference. The inventor of the present invention also found that conventional couplings were not very effective, cumbersome to use and therefore, not desirable. In particular, a conventional coupling includes a split-clamp and separate upper and lower metallic rings to be disposed about the periphery thereof. Proper positioning and subsequent tightening of the upper and lower rings requires extra time and skill that can be eliminated.
Examples of various valves, pipe testing devices and couplings are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,133,714; 1,928,316; 2,823,887; 2,953,015; 3,232,577; 3,941,349; 3,945,604; 4,019,371; 4,176,756; 4,194,721; 4,407,171; 4,429,568; 4,602,504; 4,763,510; 4,795,197; 4,895,181; 5,018,768; 5,076,095; 5,197,324; 5,269,568; 5,287,730; 5,385,373; 5,782,499; 6,000,278; 6,131,441; 6,299,216; 6,234,007; and PCT International Publication WO 01/01101.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a leak testing device and a coupling therefor, which do not suffer from the disadvantages of the conventional devices.
An object of the present invention is to provide a leak testing device which can be easily provided between two adjacent conduits, or adjacent an end of a single conduit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a leak testing device which is safe to use in that it does not threaten physical injury to the plumbing professional, property damage, or damage to others.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a leak testing device which eliminates the use of a T-fitting.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a leak testing device which does not require additional equipment, such as a pneumatic pump or the like for inflation and deflation purposes.
Yet an additional object of the present invention is to provide a leak testing device which is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture and is reusable.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a coupling which can be easily used in connection with a leak testing device provided between two adjacent conduits, or adjacent an end of a single conduit.
Yet an additional object of the present invention is to provide a coupling for use in connection with two adjacent conduits, or a single conduit, which is self-contained and requires significantly less time to install and remove than the conventional couplings.
In summary, the main object of the present invention is to provide a leak testing device and a coupling therefor, which can be easily installed between two adjacent conduits, or adjacent an end of a single conduit. The device and coupling are simple in construction, easy to use and reuse, and do not pose danger of bodily harm to the plumbing professional and associated personnel or risk of property damage, and are inexpensive to manufacture.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, a conduit coupling includes a generally cylindrical member having a central axis and including a plurality of sections. The sections are interconnected to one another by at least two hinge members in a manner that two of the sections have free end portions to be releasably fastened together. In an alternative embodiment, the conduit coupling includes a shoulder portion adjacent one of the end portions thereof for engaging a diaphragm member.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a leak testing device includes a generally cylindrical sealing gasket which defines a recess therein. The gasket includes first and second end portions for receiving the respective ends of two adjacent conduits. A shoulder portion extends from the gasket. A diaphragm member is provided for positioning within the gasket. In an alternative embodiment, the diaphragm member is made integral with the gasket. A hole is provided in the diaphragm member which can be selectively opened or closed by a valve operably connected to the diaphragm member to thereby permit or restrict the flow of a fluid between the two conduits.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a leak testing device includes a generally cylindrical sealing gasket which defines a recess therein. The gasket includes first and second end portions for receiving the respective ends of two adjacent conduits, and a shoulder portion extending into the recess. A diaphragm member is positioned within the gasket and includes a groove for receiving the shoulder portion. A hole is provided in the diaphragm member which can be selectively opened or closed by a valve operably connected to the diaphragm member to thereby permit or restrict the flow of a fluid between the two conduits.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a leak testing device includes a generally cylindrical gasket defining a recess therein. The gasket includes a first end portion for receiving an end of a conduit. A diaphragm member is positioned within the gasket and includes a hole. First and second connecting members are provided for interconnecting the gasket and the diaphragm member. A valve is operably connected to the diaphragm member for selectively opening or closing the hole to thereby permit or restrict the flow of a fluid therethrough.